


summer night

by vellutonero



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кадар рядом ерзает и никак не может устроиться, и Альтаиру кажется, что того все подмывает что-нибудь сказать, но он хочет казаться взрослым и серьезным и не хочет прерывать молчание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer night

Летом солнце не заходит долго, даря свое обжигающее тепло земле, а затем, словно бы утомившись слишком, падает за горизонт в несколько минут. И с этого момента в небе начинает тять мягкое сумеречное оранжево-красное свечение, переходящее в темно-синее или фиолетовое небо, на котором загораются яркие звезды. Разгоряченная земля с удовольствием отдает жар, остывает очень быстро, особенно это ощущается голыми ногами по траве – Альтаир с удовольствием прыгает за стену крепости в объятия томного вечера.  
Выбираться из чертогов Ассассинов чисто теоретически, конечно же, не запрещено, но для этого нужно обладать хотя бы одной из нескольких очень веских причин (а лучше – всеми сразу): это и высокий статус, и наличие задания от самого, и солидный возраст более 17 лет.   
Шестнадцатилетний Альтаир все понимает, но ничего не может с этим поделать, в конце концов, из крепости так или иначе выбираются все, кто-то реже, кто-то чаще, но каждый из воспитанников нарушает режим, и странно было бы не делать этого в тот редкий момент, когда Аль-Муалим покинул Масиаф, а за окном в редкие перерывы между обучением и изматывающими тренировками маняще звенят цикады.   
Альтаир бежит по траве к обрыву, отделяющему Масиафские горы от остальной земли, внизу шумит, бьется о скалы бурная река, и чем ближе к краю, тем выше растительность, гуще, колючее, но это скорее приятное ощущение. Он садится на землю, так, чтобы одновременно слушать ветер, воду и смотреть на звезды, выстраивающиеся в целую историю – по ним можно прочитать и прошлое, и будущее. Альтаир на секунду сожалеет, что их не обучают читать звезды, только ориентироваться по ним.  
Сумерки сгущаются, и теперь от солнца осталась лишь тонкая розоватая полоска у самого горизонта. Ветер мягко ласкает короткие волосы на макушке Альтаира, принося одновременно шорох травы, неестественный в природе, юный ассассин напрягается, зная, что это звук шагов. В голове у него сразу проносится мысль о том, что кто-то из старших его поймал, и теперь в Крепости у него будут проблемы, неприятные и длительные отработки такого проступка, но сбившееся дыхание подсказывает: это такой же сбежавший ученик.  
\- Альтаир! – тихо выкрикивает Кадар, уже научившийся хорошо скрывать свой голос, намного лучше, чем маскироваться в природе. Хотя, у Альтаира всегда были чересчур развиты слух и зрение.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты не знаешь, что это запрещено?  
\- Могу сказать тебе тоже самое! – гордо вскидывает голову мальчик, усаживаясь рядом с Альтаиром. Кадар, похоже, учится язвительности у брата, вот уж кому палец в рот не клади, и ведь не скажешь, что это плохое качество.   
\- Можешь, - усмехается Альтаир, откидываясь на спину.  
В траве лежать здорово, мышцы наконец-то расслабляются, и на затылке перестает ныть набитая неудачным уклоном шишка. Кадар рядом ерзает и никак не может устроиться, и Альтаиру кажется, что того все подмывает что-нибудь сказать, но он хочет казаться взрослым и серьезным и не хочет прерывать молчание.   
\- Как твои тренировки, удачно? – сам спрашивает Альтаир. Он давно уже замечает, как Кадар таскается за ним, пытается копировать какие-то из его движений, и это вызывает в нем одновременно легкое замешательство и совсем чуть-чуть гордости.   
\- Я почти догнал следующий год, - пытается не очень хвастаться Кадар.   
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Альтаир. Они замолкают, каждый смотря на небо и думая о своем. Розовая полоска на горизонте совсем пропала, и теперь единственным источником света остаются звезды на небе. Вместо луны – черная округлая дырка с тончайшей полоской света по краю.   
\- Кадар! – раздается голос где-то вдалеке. Альтаир моментально узнает его и толкает сидящего рядом парня в бок. – Кадар!  
\- Твой брат, - одними губами говорит Альтаир. На лице Кадара – смесь эмоций, и вроде бы он не боится, но явно нервничает.  
\- Вот ты где, - проговаривает Малик, все еще находясь далеко и не видя Альтаира, лежащего в высокой траве. Если бы он не знал Малика, то подумал бы, что услышал обеспокоенность и нежность.   
\- Б-брат, - оборачивается Кадар и встает ему навстречу. В этот момент шаги Малика звучат совсем над ухом у Альтаира и он открывает глаза:   
\- Ну разумеется.   
Малик и Альтаир погодки, их обучают одним и тем же вещам, но все равно старший Аль-Саиф кажется намного более взрослым, чопорным и – самое главное – нудным.   
\- Брат, я не… - пытается оправдаться Кадар, но Малик его резко обрывает:  
\- Ступай в Крепость.  
Малик смотрит в след повесившему голову Кадару, садясь в траву рядом с Альтаиром, который уже ждет смачной и длительной лекции на тему аморального поведения и грубого нарушения дисциплины. Но, время идет, а старший Аль-Саиф молчит. Альтаир даже скашивает глаза на него, проверяя, жив ли. Малик опирается на руки за своей спиной, задрав голову к небу.  
\- Сегодня хороший вечер, - в итоге проговаривает он. Альтаир удивленно поднимается на локтях. Он не видит лица Малика, но почему-то знает, какое у него выражение. – Но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы из-за твоих выходок у Кадара были проблемы. Он еще не такой искусный, как ты.  
\- Малик, - Альтаир кивает ему вместо ответа – зная, что сегодня они понимают друг друга.   
\- А теперь вставай, вернемся до того, как нам устроят внеочередную неделю дежурств на башне, - Малик поднимается из травы, вытягивая Альтаира за руку, прибавляя традиционное:  
\- Новичок.


End file.
